Class of 2014
by carolinagamboa08
Summary: Annabeth is in 8th grade along with all her best friends. Everyone is starting to talk about the graduation guys ask girls!But after a terrible break-up with her boyfriend Luke Castellan will Annabeth fall for someone else. Percy just broke up with Rachel everyone says they make a really good couple but Percy dosent he likes another girl will he ask this other girl. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth´s POV

Well two more months of 8th grade and we graduate! I'm walking to school with my best friends Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. We are walking when we see this car pass by we turn around and see the most popular guys of the whole school Leo, Jason, Nico, Frank, and finally the cutest Percy. He is the most handsome, athletic, and nicest guy in the whole school. He has sea-green eyes and black hair. We get to school and someone hugs me from behind it was my boyfriend Luke Castellan. He says "Good morning Annabeth" I hug him and then I hear the bell for first class I tell Luke "I will see you in English". I start running as quickly as I can because my teacher is super strict about being early to class. As im running to class I hear my phone ringing I look down then I bump in too someone! I was running so fast that I fell on top of a guy. I saw his eyes sea-green as the ocean we just kept staring at each other when he says "I'm sorry Annabeth I wasn't paying attention because my phone ringed". I start standing up and I see who I bumped into,Percy Jackson the most popular guy in the whole school I say "No its all my fault my phone ringed and I turned around to see then I bumped into you im so sorry Percy". Then I tell him I have to get to class he says the same thing and because we are in the same homeroom we walk together I enter class and see Percy´s girlfriend Rachel giving me an evil look. I sit down at my desk and Ms. Dodds says "Percy and Annabeth how many times am I going to say this don't be late to class. We both say "Sorry Miss it won't happen again. We had a free period so I started reading The Fault in our Stars. Finally the bell rings and I start picking up my backpack when Percy says "Let me help you it's the least I can do after what happened" he picks it up and gives it to me. Then he says "Annabeth I will like to invite you and your friends to a party at Nico´s house". I just stand there and then I say "Sure why not". He then says "I will send you a text of the address and lets get going because we don't want another tardy. We walk to class then I see Luke, Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, Rachel, and Nico. I walk in and I check my phone and see one new message of a number I didn't recognize I see it is an image I click it and tears fall on my eyes I turn around and see Percy looking at his phone in shock. Thalia then says "Annie what happened" then all eyes are on me. I hear Nico saying "Percy are you okay". Percy looks at Nico then at Rachel and runs out of the room. I turn around and look at Luke then run out of the room. I run crying when someone hugs me I turn around and see Percy I look at him in the eyes then I start crying in his shoulder. He says "Its okay Annabeth" but I just continue crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy`s POV**

"It's okay Annabeth"!

"We`re in the same situation right now. I can't believe Rachel cheated on me with Luke". Annabeth said "I can't believe Luke cheated on me. But you know what im not going to be here crying im going to go and tell that jerk how I feel"

Annabeth walked away towards school .O GODS SHE IS SO HOT with her long blonde hair and gray eyes. O gods did I just think that. She opened the door and immediately started screaming at Luke and Rachel.

"You`re such a jerk Luke how could you have cheated on me with this PLASTIC REGINA GEORGE my hair is naturally red". She mimicked Rachel. Then Luke said…

"Annabeth what are you talking about I would never cheat on you".

Annabeth said "Well then how come I have a picture of you and REGINA GEORGE kissing" she said while taking her phone from her bag. Everyone just stared to see what would happen. She then said "We`re over LUKE" then she threw the phone at Luke and ran away. I just stood there then I looked at Rachel and said " I thought you were better than to cheat on me but most of all who you cheated on me" I then pointed at Luke and said "this jerk"! Rachel then said "Who cares I don't need you to win popularity". I left and caught up with Annabeth.

"Annabeth do you want to go somewhere calm were we could talk"

"Yeah sure"

I took her to the park and we sat at the swings. She said "I can't believe Luke cheated on me I thought he liked me". "I know" I said "I thought Rachel was different I guess I was wrong. Now I don't have a date to the graduation dance". Then an idea popped into my head then I said "Annabeth would you like to be my date to the graduation dance?

Annabeth said "Seaweed Brain you're going to have to try better than that"!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE NEW CHAPTER REMEMBER TO REVIEW!SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**

**Annabeth´s POV:**

Percy said "Did you just called me Seaweed Brain"

"Yes because your brain is full of seaweed because you're not smart enough to think that is not the way to ask a girl for the graduation dance. If you think im going to go out with you because you are handsome, athletic, and cute you are so wrong and also because of what Luke just did to me".

Percy said "I guess if im Seaweed Brain you´re Wise Girl and do you really think that of me.

I just stared at Percy I felt my face turning red then I said "That is not the point Seaweed Brain and if you really do want me to go to the graduation dance with you, you have to impress me".

And with that I left…


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy´s POV:**

Did Annabeth just said no to me! Oh so that is the feeling you get when a girl says no to you now I understand why Leo was always so nervous to ask Calypso out on a date. Poor Leo!

Well when Annabeth left I just walked home and to my surprise I saw all my friends in there.

Jason said " OH GODS PERCY WHAT HAPPENED WHY WAS ANNIE CRYING"

Leo said "Don't tell me REGINA GEORGE cheated on you".

Frank said "Since the beginning I knew she wasn't your type".

I just stared at them and then Leo said "Im so sorry Percy we shouldn't had convince you to date her if we knew she was going to cheat on you".

I said "I know Leo and I don't blame you guys I decided to ask her out not you".

Nico had been standing there the whole time without saying anything until he said "So Percy you don't have a date to the graduation dance anymore who are you going to invite now" he said with a smirk on his face.

I said "I think im going to ask Annabeth to the graduation dance!"

Jason said "Annie my sis best friend".

"Yes why not" I said

Jason said "Well Percy she is not popular."

I said "SO WHAT!"

Jason said "Well then if you're going to ask Annie im going to ask Pipes".

Frank said "and im going to ask Hazel".

Nico said "And I will ask Thalia".

We all looked at him and me and Jason said "are you sure".

He said "Yes why not"

"Well I said she might get mad and just slap you in the face because you asked her to the graduation dance you know how she is".

He said "I don't think that is going to happen".

Jason said "Well if your asking my sister out to the graduation dance there is one thing I have to tell you TAKE CARE OF HER".

Leo said "I will ask Calypso out to the graduation dance".

Then I said "One problem guys how are we going to ask them?"

**Okay guys I hoped you liked it remember to review, follow, and favorite I would really appreciate it. Well give me some good ideas on how you think the guys should ask the girls to the graduation dance. The best will be the one for Percabeth! I will post the names of the winners in the next chapter. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth´s POV:**

Well one week passed since the Luke and Regina George (Rachel Dare) incident. Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Calypso, and I are getting ready to go to Nico´s house for the party. Right now we are at Piper´s house. We are putting on our bikinis for the party. I have a strapless **pink** bikini. Thalia has a **black** one (no news). Hazel has a gold one (that matches perfectly with her eyes). Piper a **blue** one (matches perfectly with Jason´s eyes). Last but not least Calypso she has a **purple** bikini. We then asked Aphrodite (Piper´s mom) if she could drive us to Nico´s house.

Thalia said "So, Annie (I hate the name Annie) what's up with you and KELP HEAD"!

"Shut up Thalia and you and Nico" I said

Piper started laughing we both looked at her and said "Shut up Piper you don't want us to start with Jason" she stopped laughing and turned red. Aphrodite turned around and said

"Piper who is this Jason your friends are talking about" she said "no one mom don't worry".

We started arguing then Hazel spoke up "Girls stop fighting you look like immature seven year olds".

Piper said "Your right ohh and how is Frank doing"?

Thalia started laughing and said "And Leo and Calypso".

After what seemed like hours of fighting we arrived and Calypso said "Girls stop fighting and lets have some fun".

We all agreed and thanked Aphrodite. She left and we rang the doorbell. The door opened and my eyes got locked with some **sea green eyes**.

**Sooo what do you guys think let me know!Guys please give me ideas on how you think Percy and the guys should ask the girls! The idea could be brought from a book, movie, video or even life experience. Please give me really good ideas…well I hope you like it and please review, follow, and favorite. If you guys have any ideas for the theme of the graduation dance please help me with that because im barely in seventh grade so I have never gone to a graduation dance I'll credit you! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

We were all changing into are swimsuits when the bell rang and I ran downstairs opened the door and saw those gray stormy eyes I love.

"Hey Kelp Head"! said Thalia

"Can we come in" said Piper

I said "Ohh yeah sure the guys will come down in a second make yourselves comfortable"

I ran upstairs to get the guys

"Guys the girls are here" I said

"Here it goes wish me luck" Nico said

Thalia POV

We were all talking when I heard a scream we all ran inside and I saw Nico on the floor and all the boys screaming Percy dialling 911 when I came in.

"What happen" I said

"He probably well I don't know he just fell to the ground" Percy said

I kneeled next to Nico crying I said "why Nico I love you" his face was on the floor so I turned him around and there was a sign that said im dying to go to prom with you then Nico standed up and I slapped him really really hard.

**Nico POV**

"Thalia what the why did you just slapped me" I said

"Don't you dare scare me like that again" Thalia said

She turned around and saw Jason videotaping everything with his iphone.

"So Thalia Im dying to go to prom with you" I said with a smile on my face

Then she said "I'm also dying to go to prom with you" she leaned in and hugged me.

**Piper POV**

The rest of the party was just dancing and eating. I was there me Piper Mc Lean just eating a bunch of chips and candy when my favorite song **TIMBER** goes on.

_It's going down, I'm going timber  
>You better move, you better dance<br>Let's make a night, you won't remember  
>I'll be the one, you won't forget<br>The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
>This biggity boys are diggity out<br>I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
>Twerking on a roseton, timber<br>Crazy town, booty on, timber  
>That's the way we like the war, timber<br>I'm sticking it in oil spill  
>She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber<em>

_Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<em>

_It's going down, I'm going timber  
>You better move, you better dance<br>Let's make a night, you won't remember  
>I'll be the one, you won't forget<em>

_It's going down, I'm going timber  
>You better move, you better dance<br>Let's make a night, you won't remember  
>I'll be the one, you won't forget<em>

_Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
>No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed<br>Live in hotels, swing on plane  
>Left to say, money ain't a thing<br>Club jumping like it going down, bowl it  
>Order me another round, homie<br>We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down_

But the weird thing was that they stopped the music at the middle of the song. Jason came in and got the microphone he then said…

"I would like to invite Piper to come and stand here I did then Percy, Leo, and Nico came out and standed next to Jason I didn't know what was happening then I saw the tshirts that they were wearing they said

Percy: **P**

Leo: **R**

Nico: **O**

Jason**: M**

I was in shock then Jason walked up to me and gave me a rose.

"So what do you think" he said

**Jason POV**

So what do you think….

Piper said "I would love to" and she hugged me I felt like I was the most fortunate guy in the whole world.

All the guys just came and gathered around while all the girls were like "O GODS THAT WAS SO ADORABLE"

The girls left because they all had a sleepover at Piper´s..

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be Leo asking Calypso and Frank asking Hazel. Please remember to review and all that. I know what you must all be wondering PERCABETH yes I already have a supper idea for them don't worry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Calypso's POV**

The next day I was at school and I was talking to Leo and while I was opening my locker a lot of different colored balls fell out of the locker. Then there was this post it that said

"I don't have the balls to ask you to prom…Leo".

I laughed so hard then I remembered Leo was in front of me and I just smiled and said "my pleasure".

This is the best day of my life I have been waiting for Leo to ask me and now he did. The day was so interesting not only Leo but I was walking down the halls when I saw a guy dressed as a gorilla and he spelled out prom with bananas. The girl immediately said yes….

**Annabeth POV**

The week has been pretty interesting yesterday Leo and Calypso and today while I was in English class the intercom went on but it was not the voice of the principal.

"Attention I would like to ask Hazel if she would like to go to prom with me".

Hazel said "And who are you".

A voice came out saying "Frank".

Hazel blushed then said "I would love to"

**So what do you think let me now in the reviews! I know I am the worst person sorry I haven't updated. Next chapter will probably be PERCABETH probably I am not saying it will. Well guys when I am finished with this fanfic I am going to start a new one and I need a girl name that means water and wisdom please help me! See ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys well remember I told you about starting a new fanfic well I am deciding the name of Percy and Annabeth's daughter. If you have another name that means both water and wisdom please let me know. Well please vote and well new chapter hope you guys enjoy it and please review and vote… **

**1) Aqua (water)**

**2) Brooke (water)**

**3) Darissa (wisdom)**

***I don't own PJO or HOO Uncle Rick does!**

**Annabeth's POV**

A week has passed Leo and Calypso are dating. Hazel and Frank are dating, Thalia and Nico, and Jason and Piper.

Luke has been insisting on going with me but noooo.

I am lost in my thoughts thinking why Percy hasn't asked me maybe he doesn't like me or maybe he likes someone else now

"Annie snap out of it stop thinking about Percy" Thalia said

"Shut up and no I was not thinking about Percy" I said

"Well after school we are all going to Piper's house to hang out do you want to come" Thalia said

"Sure" I replied

The school day passed so fast that we were all heading over to Piper's house. The weird thing was that the guys didn't come to school that day who knows why.

We arrived and the guys were already there.

"Hey guys" Thalia said

"Lets go inside" Piper said

"Umm I was wondering if Annabeth would like to come with me for a walk" Percy said

"Sure" I said

We walked talking about school when Percy said "The stars they are amazing tonight look at the constellation of the hunter"

"Yes really beautiful" I said

**Me again guys sorry for crappy chapter but this may cheer you up this is what my new fanfic is going to be about let me now if you think I should put it. And don't worry because next chapter is going to be the one and only PERCABETH so here it is!**

_**Be Alright**_

"_**I will make you suffer" a voice said **_

"_**The thing you love the most will be taken away from you" the voice said again**_

"_**You can't take the girl" a man said**_

"_**You want to see me do it, I am tired of you two, when that girl is born I will kill her, her blood will be the sacrifice" the voice said **_

" _**Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" the voice said " She will be the Blood of Olympus"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked for about ten minutes and headed back to Piper's house when we were one house from hers I noticed there were candles all over the grass and the windows had each a poster spelling PROM out. And then there were a lot of goodies on a table like cookies, candy, doughnuts, and cupcakes all spelling PROM out. Next to the table there were balloons. It was magical I know I told Percy he needed more to impress me but I never thought he would do all this!

"Yes Percy of course" I said

"You surprised me seaweed brain" I said

"wisegirl" he said

He leaned in until we were only inches apart my heart was racing and I felt butterflies in my stomach I felt it was the happiest moment in my entire life! And then someone had to ruin that special moment. I first heard clapping then I turned around it was Luke.

"Oh congrats you left me for this loser Annie I thought you were better than that" he said

"For your information actually you were the one who cheated on me with a complete loser" I said

Thank the gods he turned around and left. We talked and laughed about my hilarious face. And ate those delicious things Percy's mom prepared. After that the guys said goodbye and left. We cleaned up everything and sit down to talk.

"Well know that Percy got the courage to ask Annie we all have to prepare" Piper said

"Haha really funny Piper and don't call me that but actually what do you mean" I said

"You all know what I mean" Piper said

Finally I understood we all looked at each other and screamed in unison

"SHOPPING"

**I hope you like it guys but know that I am on vacation I can update faster! Love u all kiddos please review (etc) baii**


End file.
